


all i see is you

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence stretches out between them and Liam feels a bit awkward, like he should be filling the silence or something, except he doesn’t know what to say.</p><p>“So,” he says finally, when it becomes unbearable and he feels a bit like scratching at his skin. “Do you put out on the third date then?”</p><p>Or Liam and Harry go on their third date to Machu Picchu and this fic happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i see is you

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the state of this fic. I think I've forgotten how to write. Like. Words. And stuff.

When Liam skips onto the plane, he spies Harry already bundled up in a seat, headphones on and curled up comfortably with his journal, scribbling away. Grinning, Liam falls into the seat next to him, laughing as Harry jumps in surprise before he closes his journal and shoves it between his leg and the seat, tucking it carefully away. Liam’s not surprised, Harry’s always been incredibly secretive of his journal and the lads have always respected that, even while they tease him for it.

“Ready for our date then?” Liam asks as he leans down and grabs his own earphones and settling back comfortably. He turns to look at Harry, a smile on his face that falls slightly when he sees Harry frowning at him. “Hey, I’m not that bad, mate.”

“Well, sometimes you are,” Harry says slowly, his lips curving and his legs stretching out as he nudges Liam gently with his elbow. “Bet you’re a terrible date.”

“I’m a wicked date,” Liam protests, slightly offended even though he knows Harry’s joking. “You had fun on our last one, right?”

“Yeah, I had loads of fun with a hook in my ass,” Harry says dryly, shifting a little in his seat like he’s reliving the memory and making Liam giggle into his own shoulder. “What about you? Did you have fun falling in the water?”

“Well, it was a bit cold,” Liam says with a shiver, remembering the icy cold depths. “But the fishing was cool. And just like, being alone, you know?”

Harry gives him an odd look that Liam blinks at, before Harry’s face clears and he pats Liam’s shoulder a bit awkwardly. “Yeah, I know.”

“Like, I know there was a film crew there and we weren’t really alone, but when we were talking about what we’d do if we didn’t have this, that was like, nice, right?” Liam shrugs, unable to express exactly what he means, as usual. But Harry smiles like he understands perfectly and Liam grins happily, settling back into his seat.

“Just don’t try and sneak your hands in my pants or anything,” Harry says slowly. “I don’t put out on the second date, you know.”

“As if my hands would fit in your pants,” Liam scoffs, kicking out his foot and connecting gently with Harry’s skinny calf, encased as always in tight black jeans. “Still don’t know how you fit in them most days.”

“S’fashion innit?” Harry says, rolling his eyes and making Liam grin again. “Now shut up, I’m writing our next big hit, yeah?”

“Okay,” Liam says dryly. “Whatever you say, mate.”

He jams on his headphones and within seconds, he’s tapping his fingers on his jean-clad thigh. Harry nudges him with a frown and Liam mouths a ‘sorry!’ before he sits on his hands and closes his eyes, smiling as the plane prepares to take off.

*

They’re strolling around Machu Picchu, since they’ve been given some free time before the cameras start rolling, when Liam grabs his phone, switches it to camera mode and points it at Harry with a grin. “Hey Hazza, lemme take a photo?”

Harry instantly switches into tourist mode, grinning widely and pointing at … well, something. Something … ruined. Liam’s not sure exactly what any of this stuff is if he’s being honest, but Harry seems to find it interesting so Liam’s mostly just following him around and trying to look knowledgeable, taking pictures of anything that catches his eye. He’s pretty sure Harry’s not fooled for a second, but he doesn’t say anything.

“No, a proper photo!” Liam says with a pout, and Harry rolls out his shoulders, flexes his jaw and smiles more genuinely. “S’better,” Liam murmurs as he takes the picture. “Wanna take a memento of our date.”

Harry laughs and grabs his phone, spinning around so they’re both in frame. “Lets take a proper one then.”

Liam mugs shamelessly, throwing his arms around Harry as they argue over who’s better at taking selfies. Liam gives in and lets Harry take it, grabbing the camera and studying the photo carefully.

“Good?” Harry asks, but he knows the answer because he’s grinning.

“S’alright,” Liam admits. “Shame about your hat though.”

“S’better than your beanie,” Harry shoots back, but he slips his arm through Liam’s and pulls him gently towards the path.

Liam disagrees, but he just matches his steps to Harry’s and they stroll through the ruins together, grateful that they’ve got a few minutes to themselves. “S’nice, the quiet.”

“Yeah,” Harry says with a sigh. He nudges Liam’s hip with his own. “Look how outside we are Liam!”

Liam laughs, face flushed as he remembers Norway and how nice it was to escape for the morning, to feel the wind in his face and not hear anything. No screaming fans, no orders to go here or there, no training schedules to complete or soundchecks to run through. Just … silence. “Hey, Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“Whenever we get asked about our favourite place to visit, you know, you always say like, Norway,” Liam says. He keeps his gaze ahead even as he feels Harry turn towards him. “Like, why’s that then?”

There’s a beat too long before Harry moves away from him, their arms dropping away from each other as Harry moves towards a ruin and takes out his own phone to snap away. “I just liked the views, mate.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, but he’s still puzzled. The views in Norway didn’t seem that different to any other country they’d been in, but he’s not an expert or anything.

“Hey, let’s stop here for a bit, yeah?” Harry suggests, dropping his bag onto the ground. “Let’s have a picnic.”

“A picnic?” Liam repeats, his voice rising in excitement. “I haven’t had a picnic in forever.”

Harry grins up at him from where he’s trying to lay down a blanket. Liam steps over to help him and they end up falling onto it in an effort to keep it flat. “S’dead romantic this,” Harry says, laughing as he shoves Liam away from him and reaches for their bags, pulling out bottles of water and crisps and sandwiches that Paul had shoved at them this morning, much to their amusement. “A picnic on our second date.”

“S’our third date though, innit?” Liam says quietly. Harry’s head lifts and he’s frowning again. Liam hates that bloody frown.

“Third?” Harry questions, opening up a bottle and taking a sip before nodding at Liam’s. Liam takes a sip dutifully before he lays back against the blanket, his hands folded behind his head so he can stare up at the clear blue sky.

“Trekstock,” Liam reminds him, injecting a bit of enthusiasm into his voice. He’d been so bloody excited for that evening, only Harry had turned around after the girls had left and told him that he had to get going because he was meeting Gemma for a drink. He hadn’t invited Liam along so Liam didn’t ask and he’d ended up going home alone and watching telly by himself. It wasn’t exactly how he’d thought it’d go, not when he’d barely seen Harry since December and he’d thought they’d catch up or something.

“Oh. Yeah,” Harry says, lying down next to him.

The silence stretches out between them and Liam feels a bit awkward, like he should be filling the silence or something, except he doesn’t know what to say.

“So,” he says finally, when it becomes unbearable and he feels a bit like scratching at his skin. “Do you put out on the third date then?”

Harry laughs, turning to curl into Liam and nuzzling into his shoulder. Liam moves his arm so he’s cuddling Harry close, laughing quietly as well.

“Nah,” Harry murmurs, and Liam knows he’s got his eyes closed, he can hear it in Harry’s voice. “Fourth date or nothing, that’s me.”

Liam laughs, because he’s supposed to, but he feels funny, like he’s a bit unsteady and off-balance. He holds onto Harry a bit tighter and thinks maybe it’s the altitude, like Paul keeps warning them.

*

Ben wants them to talk about the difficulties of touring. Liam's immediately defensive, his shoulders tightening and his gaze dropping to the grass where he sits, idly pulling up blades before Harry reaches back, his hand seeking Liam's. Liam shifts his hand so Harry can find him easier, giving it a squeeze before they turn to the camera and Harry launches into an eloquent speech about missing home and relying on the boys more, how it's brought them together. And well, Harry's not lying, Liam knows. But he's omitting some details like how important the crew and the backstage staff are, how often the boys call home just to talk to their mums and how many mood swings they've all dealt with when they're homesick or tired or overly emotional. But that doesn't make a good documentary, so that just stays between them.

Liam manages to make light of the past year, of the intrusive paparazzi and fans who seem to have no boundaries and the stresses of being away for so long. When he finishes, he catches Harry's gaze and they stare at each other for a moment. Liam reaches over to grab his hand, completely forgetting about the camera and Harry tugs him closer, until they're leaning on each other.

"Cut!" Ben yells, and Liam jerks, the camera crew completely forgotten for a moment. "Great, guys. Great improv at the end there."

Liam wants to tell him that it wasn't improv, it was just them, but Ben's already turning away to yell for something and Harry's patting his hand before he gets to his feet, shaking out his limbs while Liam rolls onto his side and shoves his sunglasses down, shielding his eyes from the bright Peruvian sun.

*

"Wasn't so bad, right?" Liam nudges Harry when they get back to the hotel. Harry looks tired, which isn't a surprise considering how early their start was, but he manages a vague smile.

"You're a terrible date, Liam," Harry tells him, his words slower than usual. "Didn't offer to carry my bag or pick me flowers."

"Maybe next time," Liam says jokingly, except his voice dips in the middle and it doesn't sound so funny, out loud.

"See you later, Liam," Harry says, his hand coming up to squeeze Liam's side briefly before he's moving away, and Liam's got an inexplicable urge to call him back, to ask him ... Liam's not sure what he wants to ask Harry, but it's right there, hovering on the edge of everything.

"See you later Harry," Liam murmurs, but Harry's already gone. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick tweet about exploring, before he puts his phone away and heads to his room, alone.

*

He spends some time playing basketball with the boys and trying to convince Paddy to have a Beyonce sing-off. He eats dinner in his room alone, stares at the photos he took earlier at Machu Picchu and he misses Harry more than he should.

*

"Liam!"

Liam blinks his eyes open to see Harry staring back at him.

"Harry?" he mumbles, his mouth thick with sleep as he tries to force his mind to wake up too. "What time'sit?"

"Early," Harry whispers, although there's no one else in the room, as far as Liam's aware. He's never too sure these days, after Australia. "C'mon."

"Need sleep," Liam says as clearly as he can manage, shoving lightly at Harry's face.

Except Harry grabs his hand and starts pulling him out of bed.

Sighing, Liam lets him because Harry's weird and does things like drag them out of bed in the middle of the night to discuss the stars or whatever. Usually it's because he's homesick, so Liam yawns and stretches as he gets to his feet and runs silently through their schedule to figure out when he can fit in a quick nap.

"Okay, I'm up," he says tiredly, slinging his arm around Harry. "What are we doing then in the middle of the night?"

"Roof," is all Harry says and throws a pair of joggers at him.

Liam tugs them on, grabbing a hoodie, he's not sure who's, on their way out of the room and his room key. Instinct has him reaching for his phone before Harry tugs him out of the room and towards the elevator.

Somehow Harry gets them up on the roof through a door that Liam's almost certain is meant to be locked, and Liam finds himself sitting cross-legged, staring out at the mostly dark city and waiting for Harry to talk.

Except Harry's just sitting opposite him, their positions mirrored, not talking.

That awkwardness settles between them again, making Liam lean forward with a bright smile.

"If there were flowers and champagne up here, you could call this a fourth date," he teases lightly.

He's expecting Harry to laugh, so the silence that follows is painfully thick.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he tries again, quieter this time. Softer. He reaches out his hand and lays it on Harry's knee, his thumb brushing against the soft material of Harry's joggers. They're still tighter than anyone else's, but at least there's some breathing room, Liam thinks with a smile. "Talk to me, mate."

"What if this was a date?" Harry asks suddenly, and he's leaning in too, his hand closing over Liam's.

Liam turns his hand to link their fingers together and he laughs. It comes out a bit hoarse. "Then you'd be putting out, right?"

Harry's eyebrows knit together and Liam wants to reach out to smooth them back. "You know what I said earlier, about Norway and the view?" he asks abruptly.

Liam nods as he settles in, happy to let Harry meander towards his point like always. It's crisp and cool outside in a way that nowhere in South America hasn't been so far, and Liam breathes in deeply.

"I wasn't lying," Harry says quietly, and Liam nods again.

"Yeah, I know," he says just as quietly. "I mean, I don't get it, but I'm not much for views."

Harry sighs, like Liam's given the wrong answer and his chest tightens a little. "Maybe that's because we were looking at different views."

Liam's face screws up in confusion.

"D'you know why I didn't count Trekstock as a date?" Harry asks, before Liam can start arguing about views in Norway.

Liam takes a deep breath and shakes his head, realising that Harry's still winding his way towards his point. He keeps quiet and tilts his head a little, staring at Harry, whose gaze is riveted on their entwined hands on his knee.

"Because it'd be too easy to forget it was all pretend," Harry says, his voice a bit louder and his gaze lifting to meet Liam's, like a challenge.

"It wasn't pretend," Liam says, because he's still not sure what Harry's talking about or why he looks so fierce in the moonlight. "I like our dates, Harry. I wish you'd stuck around after, but I understand why you had to go. Missed you though, while you were in LA. Thought we'd catch up, thought maybe you'd stay over or something."

Harry's smile tilts, looking a bit wobbly and Liam reaches out with his free hand to smooth his thumb across Harry's soft, pink lips. His stomach clenches as Harry puckers his lips slightly, like a kiss against his skin.

"Liam," Harry murmurs, and Liam blinks carefully, shifting his gaze up to meet Harry's. "Liam, you're not ... like I'm trying to say ... this could be a date. A fourth date. If you want. Or not."

"Yeah, I told you Harry, I like our dates," Liam says, more confused than ever, but he softens his smile and leans in a bit closer, until he can feel Harry's breath against his cheek. "S'my favourite, but don't tell the others."

"Liam," Harry's laughing, but it's a bit shaky and a bit off. "Liam, I've been like thinking about this all day, yeah? I'm trying to say ... this can be our fourth date. If you want."

When he finally realises what Harry's saying, Liam's face flames immediately. He sees Harry flinch and shift back, but that's not right, that's not right at all so Liam reaches out for him and drags Harry back towards him.

"If I want," Liam says slowly, his thumbs brushing against Harry's baggy jumper, two sizes too big for him but making him look young and lovely. "You're going to put out?"

Harry's smile is bright and beautiful, even if Liam can see the hint of nervousness in it. "Maybe," he hedges, leaning in ever so carefully, like he's waiting for Liam to move back.

Except what Liam _wants_ is to move in. He always wants to move in towards Harry, always wants to take whatever Harry wants to give him. So he shifts, pushing Harry back to Harry's surprise, until Harry's flat on his back and Liam's leaning over him, his eyes caressing Harry's face as he lowers himself down over Harry's body.

"S'hard," Harry says, and Liam's eyes widen in shock. Harry starts giggling even as he grabs Liam's arms and tugs him closer. "The _ground_ , Liam. The ground is hard!"

"Yeah, I knew that," Liam mutters, his cheeks flaming. He leans down and nuzzles his nose against Harry's cheek, and he doesn't imagine the way Harry shivers beneath him. "Cold?" he murmurs, his lips brushing against Harry's smooth jaw.

"No," Harry whispers, sounding a bit breathless. "Pretty warm, actually."

Liam grins to himself before he presses a quick kiss to Harry's cheek. When Harry doesn't move, he feels a bit braver and presses another, more lingering, kiss against the corner of his mouth.

When Harry's hand cups his cheek, Liam leans into him and lets Harry guide him down, until their lips meet. It's just a gentle press of their lips, but Harry sighs into his mouth and Liam can't help himself. He presses closer, moving his lips until they're kissing properly.

Liam can't help it if he shifts to straddle Harry's hips. He also can't seem to help the little noises that are escaping from his lips as Harry's tongue darts into his mouth. And if Harry's hand slides around to cup the back of his head and tug him closer, his other hand gripping Liam's hip, then it's not Liam's fault if they're suddenly rolling on the ground until Liam's on his back and Harry's attacking his mouth, deepening the kiss until they're properly snogging, breathless and wet and unrestrained. Liam groans when Harry's hand cups his dick, his mouth shifting to nip at his jaw and Liam arches up into Harry's touch.

"S'hard," Liam murmurs, and Harry lifts his head, his eyes bright with laughter even as he's stroking Liam through his jeans.

"The ground?" Harry asks as his hands pull at Liam's joggers and slide inside, making Liam rock up again as skin finds skin, and Liam's not sure what the fuck is happening except Harry's hand is on his dick and he wants to kiss him. A lot. Maybe forever.

"Me," Liam laughs as Harry's thumb swipes over his tip and it quickly becomes a strangled moan that Harry swallows in a kiss.

"Me too," Harry murmurs, rolling his hips down against Liam's and fuck, Liam's hands are shaking too hard as he tries to get his hand down Harry's pants. "Why do you think I didn't wear my jeans?"

Liam's laughing as he gets his hand around Harry's dick and if they keep whispering dumb things to each other and Liam's laughing breathlessly as he comes and Harry's shaking with giggles, his head buried in Liam's neck as he comes, then Liam thinks maybe it's the best damn fourth date he's ever had.


End file.
